Terror en Konoha
by Hanako Uchiha Uzumaki
Summary: una Ino que quiere asustar a todos es lo unico que se nesesita para Halloween


_**Fic:**_ _Terror en Konoha_

_**Autores: **__Hanako Uchiha Uzumaki_

_**Advertencias: **__yaoi, sasunaru, occ,_

_**Nota: **__la serie es de Kishimoto-san no mía_

_**Nota 2: **__feliz Halloween X3_

* * *

_Terror en Konoha_

Ino estaba caminando de un lado a otro viendo el reloj de su casa, faltaba poco para que fuera de noche y así poder asustar realmente a los novatos de Konoha, buscaba algo realmente tétrico y terrorífico, pero nada le llegaba a la cabeza.

La rubia yamanaka miro por última vez en la ventana y vio pasar al rubio Uzumaki, una sonrisa junto con una risita traviesa salió de la boca de la kunoichi y salió a detener el andar de Naruto, con esa idea si iba a asustar a todo mundo esa noche

(Ya en la noches, con todos los novatos en las afueras de Konoha)

―será mejor que nos digas para que nos llamaste Ino―dijo Sakura algo harta de tanto esperar

―verán…todos conocen la casa que está aquí a las afueras, bien yo dijo que como reto de Halloween entremos en ella―respondió Ino con mucho entusiasmo

Aquella casa a las afueras de konoha era temida ya que decían que vivía un ser maligno que asesinaba a sangre fría y sobre toda la gente que entrara, pero sobretodo tenía un gusto por matar a los rubios.

―eso es demasiado problemático―dijo Shikamaru en su típica pose

―hum, es una tontería―comento el Uchiha del grupo

―vamos Sasuke-teme, o ¿tienes miedo?―le reto Naruto al azabache

―Naruto tiene razón hay que entrar a la casa―grito rock-lee a todo pulmón apuntando al lugar

La bestia verde de konoha corrió hacia el lugar seguido de Naruto e Ino, detrás de ellos iban los demás shinobis aún no muy convencidos de la dificultad del reto.

Cuando todos estaban frente a la casa abandonada, se miraron esperando a que uno de ellos diera el primer paso.

―bien Neji entra primero―Ten-Ten empujaba al mayor de los hyuuga

―bien dobe, entra tu si eres tan valiente―Sasuke miraba en forma retadora a su novio quien hervía de rabia por ese pequeño insulto a su orgullo

―te enseñare quien es valiente, teme―dijo Naruto y entro a la casa, pero antes de voltear a mirar ala los demás una mano lo atrapo y cerró la puerta muy fuerte

― ¡Naruto-kun!―grito Hinata y trato de abrir la puerta en vano

Por las paredes de la casa se podía oír los gritos del rubio pidiendo ayuda lo que puso a más de uno nervioso.

―tenemos que ir por el―dijo Kiba haciendo que reaccionaran

Antes que uno contestara la puerta se abrió sola, como si los invitara a pasar.

―bien, entremos por Naruto―dijo la rubia Yamanaka entrando primero seguida de los demás

―_**salgan de aquí…su amigo me pertenece ahora**_―decía una voz terrorífica asustando a todos

―nada de eso devuélveme a Naruto―exigió Sasuke con puño en alto

―_**encuéntralo…**_―respondió la voz mientras soltaba una macabra risa

―bien lo mejor será que nos separemos para buscarlo―dijo Sakura viendo la casa

―estás loca, en estos casos no hay que separarse―dijo Kiba mientas Akamaru lo apoyaba con un ladrido

―en ese caso que Akamaru nos guie a Naruto―propuso Neji apuntando al can

El canino empezó a seguir el rastro del rubio Uzumaki, llegando a uno de los cuartos del fondo de la casa donde estaba el parado en medio del cuarto con la mirada agachada que no dejaba ver sus ojos.

―Naruto hay que irnos de aquí―dijo Ino agarrando del brazo al rubio pero este le agarro más fuerte y dejo ver sus ojos rojos

Pero antes que pudieran hacer algo ambos desaparecieron en una nube de humo.

― ¿A dónde fueron?―pregunto Choji aterrado

¡Aaaaaaaaah!...un grito los asusto a todos reconociéndolo inmediatamente

―esa es Ino, vamos creo que es por aquí―dijo Hinata corriendo con todos hacia el otro lado de la casa

Cuando llegaron vieron tanto a Naruto como a Ino en el suelo con la piel fría y pálida, un charco de sangre alrededor de ambos y una persona con capucha de ojos rojos agarrando un cuchillo con sangre de ella.

Cara uno tuvo una reacción diferente, Hinata y Kiba estaban a punto de vomitar, Shikamaru no creía lo que veía , Sakura, Choji, Ten-Ten y Neji estaba inmóviles, Shino y Sasuke estaba preparándose para atacar, sobretodo el ultimo que una rabia inmensa lo llenaba al ver aquel que había matado a su novio.

Todos se pusieron pálidos al ver que aquel personaje de ojos rojos se acercaba a ellos y se quitaba lentamente la capucha…

―cayeron―dijo divertida la voz de Naruto quien gracias al kyuubi pudo pasar sus ojos a rojos

―esta vez sí les asuste chicos―dijo la rubia kunoichi levantándose del suelo mientras Naru desaparecía el clon que estaba en el suelo

―Ino te voy a matar―chillo Sakura persiguiendo a la rubia con cara de asesina en potencia

―espera Sakura-san no la mates―Hinata trataba de ayudar a la Yamanaka de huir de la peli-rosa

― ¿tenías miedo Sasuke?―pregunto burlo el Uzumaki solo recibiendo una mirada aterradora del azabache

Mientras todos se iban de la casa un par de ojos rojos los miraban a cara uno de ellos…pero sobre todo a los dos rubios bromistas…

Tal vez aquella casa si estaba embrujada después de todo…

* * *

_**Hanako: hello si lo sé no eh subido nada pero realmente eh estado horriblemente ocupada pero bueno tratare de aprovechar estos 4 días libres para avanzar a mis fic…**_

_**Sin más que decir…**_

_**NOS VEMOS!**_


End file.
